


The Price of a Crown

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: “It cost me a lot to get that ugly thing back.”Jughead's thoughts during 3x09.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Price of a Crown

Jughead slid the absurd bauble across the table. Veronica closed her well-manicured hands around the jeweled egg and thanked him.

“It cost me a lot to get that ugly thing back,” he said.

Toni hadn’t cried, but her eyes had shined in the firelight, her tears held back through stubborn pride. He never thought he’d be the one to make her look like that. What had she expected, he wondered bitterly. Was he supposed to go back on his word, and cost every other Serpent a job?

This was what leaders did, he told himself. They made the hard choice.


End file.
